


Music of the Angels

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Children, Christmas Carols, fun singing, lots of angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: An interesting turn of events leads to the angels in a park... with Christmas carols.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little piece. Happy Holidays to all!

The ground was as hard as ice for the season of winter was approaching. A few birds fluttered here and there, beginning to head south towards warmer climates, while some braver flock stayed as they were quite accustomed to the cold. Couples, and a family, were walking about, pulling their scarves and coats tighter against their bodies. Suddenly, everything stilled as a man with vibrant sky blue eyes and black hair made his way towards the clearing of the park. He said nothing, taking to simply making his move towards the desired location. A wind whipped around him, though most people paid no mind to it. The man smiled a bit then stopped, almost as if waiting for something… or someone. 

“What a surprise that I’d find you here… brother.” An all-too familiar voice hummed. Striding up to the clearing with pride was a blonde man, his own irises being a piercing icy color, grinning like a fool. “Mm, well, I did come here to… help out, you know. Then I’ll be on my way.” He continued, circling around his so-called brother. 

“Enough with the games, Lucifer. I am here to fulfill what I have to do before the time comes.” 

“The time- do you hear yourself, brother dear? You’re talking about the end of the world. Why must you think you have to do as Father above decided?” Lucifer chuckled harshly, arms crossed in clear defiance. 

“I leave you two alone for a minute and you’re already fighting?” 

Lucifer grinned again, turning his attention back towards the familiar form of a short man with honey-brown eyes. “Ah, well nice of you to join us, Gabriel.” He purred in delight. Gabriel merely rolled his eyes in mock affection at his elder brethren, partially for the fact that they were bickering over the apocalypse which wasn’t even due to happen anytime soon. “Shall we get this over with?” 

“If we are meant to do this, we must wait for the other angels,” the dark-haired male spoke. 

“Oh, come now, Michael. We’re archangels. Let’s just do it.” Lucifer laughed, his voice teasing yet somewhat annoyed by Michael’s attitude. 

A young child cast the trio of angels a glance, staring mesmerized as a melodious sound rang out in the air. She giggled, eyes lighting up from the song. 

_ “Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_ Let your heart be light _

_ From now on _

_ Our troubles will be out of sight _

Michael’s voice echoed out, soon joined by Gabriel, one richer (Mike) than the other. 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_ Make the yuletide gay _

_ From now on _

_ Our troubles will be miles away _

The girl’s parents were now watching as well, smiling as the mysterious blue-eyed man sang with his companions. The blonde said nothing, simply crossing his arms and huffing slightly. 

_ Here we are as in olden days _

_ Happy golden days of yore _

_ Faithful friends who are dear to us _

_ Gather near to us once more _

Lucifer didn’t want to join in, but he had made a promise and that was something he wouldn’t break. He sighed, singing along, yet he did it so that he could hardly be heard. 

_ Through the years _

_ We all will be together _

_ If the Fates allow _

_ Hang a shining star upon the highest bough _

_ And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.” _

The song came to an end and the little girl bounded up to the angels, eyes wide with wonder. She pulled on the short one’s pants, causing him to freeze slightly yet turned in her direction. 

“Hello, little one. What’s your name?” Gabriel smiled softly. He had always been fond of children, not that he ever publicly showed it. The girl smiled. 

“My name is Alice. You’re an angel, aren’t you?”

Gabriel blinked and stared a bit, casting a glance at Michael, who shook his head in response. “I-” He began, but Alice, the sweet child, only smiled. 

“Could you sing another?” 

“Which one would you like, little dove?” To Gabriel’s surprise, it was Michael who had spoken. The dark-haired archangel kneeled down to Alice’s level. 

“Rudolph! Please…” 

_ Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer _

_ Had a very shiny nose _

_ And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows _

Gabriel sang as if everything was light, soft but joyous all the while. 

_ All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names _

_ They never let poor Rudolph play in any reindeer games _

_ Then one foggy Christmas Eve _

_ Santa came to say _

Alice clapped her hands in amusement, hearing to Gabriel’s voice while his brothers remained silent, sharing glances at one another. 

_ “Rudolph with your nose so bright _

_ Won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?” _

_ Then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee _

_ Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer _

“He most certainly can-” Lucifer paused, chuckling. It was so surreal, the three archangels standing here without really getting into a fight. He smiled at the simpleness of it all. Why had they been sent down here? 

_ You’ll go down in history _

_ Then one foggy Christmas Eve _

_ Santa came to say _

_ “Rudolph with your nose so bright _

_ Won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?” _

_ Then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee _

_ Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer _

_ You’ll go down in history _

Alice clapped happily and smiled at Gabriel, who returned the gesture. “Thank you, angel. Bye!” She chirped, heading towards her parents who had been close by. 

“Such a sweet child.” Gabriel couldn’t help but say. He watched as the girl disappeared from sight. 

“Yes, well, I’ve sung. I must be on my way.” Lucifer scoffed. He had little patience for this, not when he had other matters to deal with. Why had he been released from the cage? What was the point of standing here and singing out Christmas carols? 

“Aw, come on, Luci. Just one more…” Gabriel practically whined. Rolling his eyes, Lucifer huffed again and nodded in defeat. One more song couldn’t hurt, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t leave when this turned out to be useless. 

 

The young woman had been looking at the three angels, her expression holding curiosity. She smiled as she heard their songs, not having approached for she was a bit shy. There was something interesting about them especially when another joined them in the clearing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, this is shorter than the first piece, but I really enjoy it. Hope you do too!

_"One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain."- Bob Marley_

A man with raven black hair, which was sticking up at some odd angles, came up to the archangels. His eyes were a clear mystical-like blue, holding a sharp, almost stone gaze. His name was Castiel, an angel of the Lord and Seraphim, loyal to the cause and yet he still had a sense of curiosity to him. "Michael." He replied curtly despite his initial shock at the archangel being here of all places. 

"Why, if it isn't my dear Cassie!" Gabriel chirped. 

"Hello, Gabriel, I understand I have been called down here." Castiel answered, head tilted a bit to one side. He knew that he had been sent to the park for... caroling? 

"Oh, yes! Sing with us, brother!" Gabriel crowed. 

Castiel, having nothing better to do, nodded, standing extremely stiffly. Lucifer burst out laughing, earning himself a glare from Michael and a grin by Gabriel. 

"Not like that! Relax!" The youngest archangel smiled, easing Castiel into a smoother position. "Now... all you have to do is sing." 

"I would suggest Noel," Castiel spoke, a faint smile upon his face. 

"Then do the honors of starting, Cassie." 

_The First Noel, the angels did say_

_was to certain poor shepherds_

_in fields as they lay_

_in fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

Castiel sang with a strange tenderness, not as gruff as his own vessel's voice, like listening to the rushing waters on an autumn afternoon. 

_on a cold winter's night that was so deep_

_Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel_

_they looked up and saw a star_

Michael and Lucifer closely followed, their true voices synchronized in a perfect harmony. They were fire and ice, two opposites, balancing each other. 

_shining in the east, beyond them far_

_and to the earth it gave great light_

_and so it continued_

_both day and night_

* * *

 

The young woman smiled as she heard them sing, slowly making herself over to them. She hummed along to the newer raven-haired one's voice, which reminded her of someone she had met long ago. Her first love had looked nothing like this blue-eyed stranger, but there was something about the singer which drew her attention. Maybe it was the song, or how deeply he poured emotion into it, though it also could have been that he held an impression of... angels. Why? The woman simply watched them curiously, listening to the sweet air filling around her.

_Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel_

_Born is the king_

Castiel glanced at the woman, tilting his head to one side, wondering why the mortal had shown up in the first place. He focused on what he was doing, choosing not to comment on the matter. 

By the time the song had come to a close, the woman was now standing directly in front of the carolers. "That was-" she paused, a soft laugh escaping her. "...beautiful." She finished. The other dark-haired man turned towards her, locking his sharp sky-blue eyes with her own brown irises. 

"You must deeply enjoy this time of year," the man spoke. 

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" She asked, intent on knowing who these people were. 

"...Michael. My name is Michael." 

Michael, how ironic. The first of God's angels, an archangel. 

"What a fitting name. I'm Clarisse." 

"You have a bright soul. It is rare in humans." The younger raven-haired male stated with such truth it scared Clarisse so much that she almost believed him. 

"I thank you for your honesty. Would you sing one more?" 

Michael and the blonde man shared a look, the latter nodding almost hesitantly. 

"If you so wish, but I would rather not be hear pouring out my heart to a human..." The blonde grumbled, his words coming out like the hiss of a cat. 

"I wouldn't mind it. Your duet was wonderful, you know." Clarisse smiled a bit, which only caused the blonde to blink in clear shock and surprise. "What is-"

"Luke. Which song would you prefer?" 

Clarisse laughed as she made her selection. 

_"Laughter is the sun which drives winter from the human face."- Victor Hugo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse is not an angel, nor a demon. She's a bystander with an open mind, but you might not see her again...


	3. Chapter 3

_"The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us, and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know of them when they are gone."- George Eliot_

Lucifer had no reason for being here other than he never broke a promise, but this woman... Clarisse... she was something. A human, no less, had actually been cordial to him, smiled without even realizing who she was talking to. He sung, even without truly having a reason, finding some profound pleasure in doing so. For one moment, he did not have to deal with the foreshadowed future and without fighting with his brother. Why now? Why bring four angels, each completely different than the other, to this very park and do something so out of the ordinary? Michael looked at him briefly before giving a slight nod. Did he really mean that? 

"Clarisse, I will sing this final piece. My brothers will be in the background." Lucifer told the woman. 

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_Glory to the newborn king_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled_

Lucifer sang with a defined grace, like fire rushing in one's line of vision, carefully joined by Michael who would throw in a small verse. Gabriel had fallen silent, mesmerized by the clear symphony between his older brothers, which was rarely heard as the pair were always fighting. 

_Joyful all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With angelic hosts proclaim_

_Christ is born in_ _Bethlehem_

An angelic essence seemed to form around the archangels while Castiel's wings extended behind him, the shadows forming on the ground. Clarisse gasped softly, but she said nothing for it was not her place. She could only smile. If they truly were angels, then they came down for a reason. 

_With angelic hosts proclaim_

_Christ is born in Bethlehem_

_Mild He lays His glory by_

_Born that no man no more may die_

Flashes of golden and white light appeared, pouring literal grace in the air, but of course... no one noticed for it was not meant to be seen by mortal eyes. Though, for one moment, it was almost as if Lucifer, the Lightbearer and former angel of God, seemed brighter... looking all like the archangel he used to be. 

_Born to raise the sons of earth_

_Born to give them second birth_

_Veiled in flesh the Godhead see_

_hail th' incarnate Deity_

Castiel and Gabriel were off the sides, humming along to the lyrics, but not actually singing. The Seraph paused, wondering if there was a reason why He had brought them altogether. To reconcile, to bring about a better world? Maybe, to show them that He was still watching, yet no one had seen hide nor tail of the Man who Created them. 

_pleased as man with man to dwell_

_Jesus our Emmanuel_

_pleased as man with man to dwell_

_Jesus our Emmanuel_

Lucifer paused briefly, looking almost pained in expression, his shoulders tense. Michael noticed and a faint frown formed on his lips, brushing his head against his younger brother in acknowledgement. Silence coursed between them and suddenly, the music started again, the duo breaking into that enthralling melody again. 

_Hail the heaven-born Prince of Peace_

_Hail the Son of Righteousness_

_Light and Life to all He brings_

_risen with Healing in his wings_

**Lucifer.**

Lucifer, startled by the sudden connection, turned sharply to see Michael watching him closely. The blonde Devil scowled a bit, but continued singing, allowing his eldest sibling to go on with their shared telekenesis. 

_Christ by highest heaven adored_

**If I could, I would be your side... but I did what I had to do.**

_Christ the everlasting Lord_

**_You cast me down like I was nothing more than a dog._ **

 

_Come desire of nations come_

**I was ordered.**

_fix in us thy humble home_

_Come desire of nations come_

_fix in us thy humble home_

_**I embraced the silence and I loved it! You know nothing, brother.** _

Clarisse's bright smile caught Lucifer's attention, breaking the archangel out of his thoughts. "That was... quite angelic, I must say." She commented. "Thank you." She breathed and without another word, she walked away. 

The minute she disappeared, Michael's wings, a navy blue-black plummage, flared open with sudden fury, eyes ablaze with fire. Gabriel squeaked and ducked away from the clear standoff between Lucifer and Michael, pulling Castiel to one side. Lucifer's own feathers, pure brilliance, extended, bristling wide and flapping angrily. 

"Knock it off! That's not why we came here!" Gabriel pleaded, wishing that one day his brothers wouldn't fight. 

"Stay out of this, Gabriel," growled Michael, the fierceness in his words being enough to cease the... begging. 

"Like you know anything about my Fall! I saw nothing but darkness and the cold." Lucifer advanced with every part he spoke, angel blade curled around one hand, but not once striking. He laughed at the mere irony of it all; here he was, once again face-to-face with Michael, yet for some strange reason they weren't truly fighting. 

"That was of your own-" Whatever Michael was going to finish turned into a yelp. i

"I do not wish to see either of you harmed." Castiel's intervention fell flat as the Seraph seemed to realize his words meant nothing. 

"I will never forgive..." 

"ENOUGH!" 

Lucifer's wings drew back, fumbling over the large feathers, startled by the sudden screech of Gabriel. His younger brother was trembling, eyes wide with the sudden fear that someone was going to get hurt. "Gabriel..." The older of them trailed off, having no way of telling him what he wanted. 

"No, I have had it. For once in your life, would you just get along?" 

The awkward tension could have been cut with a knife. Michael's wings dropped, a brief flash of regret crossing over his face. 

"Why must we fight?" Gabriel went on. 

"It's-"

"No. I don't want to see both of you falling apart over the past." 

Lucifer and Michael exchanged glances, neither saying anything, before at last the eldest sighed. "If you wish, little brother." 

"You- You mean it?" Gabriel murmured. 

**I love you, Lucifer.**

Lucifer's breath hitched in his throat and he curled his wings against his back. Was this really how things could have gone? If everything was different, could he truly be with Michael? 

_**And I you.** _

_"Music is probably the only real magic I have encountered in my life. There's not some trick involved with it. It's pure and it's real. It moves, it heals, it communicates, and does all these incredible things."- Tom Petty_


End file.
